Sorry Doesnt Cut It
by Marauderette1998
Summary: Just read
1. Chapter 1

One year ago

14 year olds Harry Potter and Cassiopeia Black stood inside looking out the window with 13-year-old Oliver Black. They all had natural black hair. Cassiopeia, or Cassie, had grey eyes. Harry wouldn't admit it, but he loved her eyes. Oliver, or Ollie, had brown eyes. Harry himself had green eyes. Harry was palest of the three, but all were very pale. Ollie had dark blue streaks in his hair. It was down to about his shoulder with bangs. What some might call an emo style. Ollie looked sort of like his father did at that age, but at the same time different. If you showed most girls the two pictures they would say Ollie looks better than his father, Sirius Black did then. Cassie had hair down to her shoulder blade with dark purple streaks. A lot of guys would say she was hot, Harry secretly agreeing. All three of them had emo style hair. Harry's was almost to his shoulder with dark red streaks. Harry was wearing a black hoodie, black skinny jean, and black hy-tops. Ollie was wearing much the same thing but with just a long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of regular grey converse. Both boys were handsome. You would be surprised how many girls ask them out when they are at school. Same goes for Cassie with the boys. Cassie was wearing a grey jacket, black skinny jeans, and navy blue hy-tops. But back to the present. Ollie was watching from the window in Harry's room out at their families while Harry and Cassie sat on Harry's bed talking about Harry's lack of eating. This was true because he weighed just a little more than Ollie who weighed almost healthy weight for his age. Cassie also weighed a few pounds under but not as much or even close to as much as Harry. Outside there was Lily and James Potter (Harry's parents), Lucan Potter (Harry's jerk of a 13 year old brother), twins Josh and Shay Potter (Harry's 4 year old brother and sister), Sirius and Marlene Black (Cassie and Ollie's parents), Sara Black (their 11 year sister), 3-year-old Cole Black, and Remus Lupin. They were taking advantage of the fall weather. They were a happy family. They pretended Harry, Ollie, and Cassie didn't exist. They stopped caring years ago. They were once happy but then their siblings came and played the cards so they were hated by each other. Suddenly a bunch of red heads came into view. They knew who they were. "Lets go, they're here." Ollie said. Cassie and Harry stood up. The Weasleys treat them the same way other than the twins. They walked downstairs and outside. The Weasleys fit right in with the perfect families description if you ignore the fact that they treat Fred and George the same way Harry, Cassie, and Ollie were treated. Speaking of the twins they were walking up to Harry and the others. They wore black jackets, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. Under there hoods their hair was died dark brown with black streaks. They were 15. "Hey guys." Fred greeted them. "Hey." they all said at slightly different times. Suddenly Lucan came running up with Ron right beside him. "What do you want Lucifer?" Harry said, hate evident in his voice. "I told you not to call me that, and you have to listen to Me." he said pompously. "No I don't." Harry told him. " Yes you do. Because I am more important than you." He said. "Yeah, if he wasn't your parents would pay you the smallest bit of attention unlike now." Ron agreed. Harry was so close to punching him but Cassie had her hand on his arm and Ollie had a grip on his shoulder keeping him from doing so. "No I don't and what do you even want?" Harry asked. "The adults told us to make you go away because they can't even stand to look at you. They all hate all of you, why don't you go and die." He said. In a blink of an eye Harry forced Cassie and Ollie to let go of him and punched his brother in the face. Right in the nose. Harry heard a crack and Lucan fell down. Ron ran away. "Harry!" Ollie yelled shocked. "They're going to kill you." Cassie told him. "That was a bad choice." George told him. Like he didn't already know. Then the adults came. "What the hell did you do!" James yelled as Lily bent down to check on her son. "I gave him what he deserved." Harry said calmly. "WHY YOU…" James yelled. He brought up his hand ready to strike his son when Harry was pulled back and James was punched in the face. Sirius stepped up seeing who did it. Ollie brought his hand up again but was pulled back by Harry. "Oliver Black." Sirius said in a deadly calm voice. "Did you really just do that." It was a rhetorical question. For the next hour they fought. No more hitting just words. Harry, Cassie, Ollie, Fred, and George let out everything they had been holding in. So did the adults. Josh, Shay, and Cole had started crying but that didn't stop them. Once the kids were done Cassie looked on the verge of tears, Ollie had started crying slightly, Harry's eyes were glassy, and Fred and George didn't cry because they had done this before. Fred and George pushed the others inside and by now Harry was completely hardened again. Cassie was looking better as was Ollie. "We're leaving." Harry said. "What?" Ollie asked. "I can't stand this anymore. I'm leaving and I would love it if you would join me." Harry said. "I'm in." the twins said right away. "Me too." Cassie said smiling at her friends. "Lets go pack." Ollie said. They all had stuff at eachothers houses for reasons just like this. They packed and stole about 300 pounds from Lily and James. They left through the back door because everybody else was in the living room feeling sorry for Lucan.

**End Flashback Harry Potter pov 1 year later (present time)**

I nearly laughed as I thought back to the time I spent at the Potters. After leaving we ran into a 16 year old girl and her 15-year-old sister. Their names were Alex and Sasha. We stayed together. We made a name for ourselves in two ways; they started doing 'jobs' if it for the right reasons and other things for certain people and we actually started calling ourselves Realities Soldiers. Both muggles and wizards have started fearing us. We have skills that no normal wizards or muggles would have. The only weird thing is, is that we don't fight with magic unless we absolutely have to. We prefer using daggers, and yes, swords. We live on the streets of London. We never stay in one place for long because of this group of people who fight for the 'greater good' though it means killing anyone in their path. "Harry, I think they're coming." Ash said. I should probably tell you about him. Ash is seven years old but mature. One night Ollie was looking for food and when he came back he had a crying six year old. His parents and siblings abused ash before he left and they felt sorry for him. They took him with them and started teaching him to fight. But once Ash said this everyone looked around and did see them. Harry grabbed Ash and put him on his back as they started running. Since Ash was so much younger most of the time when they had to be fast he rode on one of their backs. They ran for like 20 minutes straight before they felt in the clear. Looking around Ollie was the first to speak. "Have we been here before?" Harry put Ash down and took a closer look. "No we haven't." Sasha said. "Are you sure?" Fred asked. "Yeah." Alex confirmed her younger sister. "Maybe we passed it not long after we ran away." Cassie said looking at the street. "Yeah, lets keep going." Harry said. They kept walking. Suddenly Cassie stopped. "Stop!" She whispered yelled. They all did. "I know why this street is familiar. Look." She said pointing straight. They did and froze. Walking to them was a slightly older looking Lucan.

I guess I should tell you why Lucan thinks he is so much better. The group I mentioned trying to kill Realities Soldiers have been tormenting the world since about a year before they left and a prophecy was misinterpretated and the one destined to save the world was Lucan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ollies pov

"Who are _you _guys." Lucan said. He obviously didn't like these dirty kids in hoodies on 'his' street. "We're Realities Solidiers." Harry said after a moment. None of us actually declared him leader but somehow we all agreed it should be him and he knew this. "Youre kidding right." Lucan said with hatred evident in his voice. We were also famous for fighting the group that was taking over. In about 20 seconds Lucan had his wand out and casted a spell. We would have ducked but we knew the spell was to get their hoods off. Each one of us has a hoodie on with the hoods keeping everybody else from seeing our faces. The hoods were enchanted to only come off if they were pulled off by the wearer. Even Ash had one. Speaking of Ash he was holding onto Cassies hand out of fear. Lucan was shocked when the hoods didn't come off. "Was that because the enchantment or because he's weak?" Harry mocked asked us. We all started snickering. In the blink of an eye Lucan raised his wand but was tackled by Harry. In under a second Lucan was on his back with a dagger pointing at his throat. Harry was kneeling next to his brother with a crazed look in his eye. "If I simply twitched, it would kill you." Harry said moving the knife ever so gently across his little brothers neck. Suddenly someone yelled something but Harry only raised his sword and the spell bounced off of it. Each of our swords, daggers, or any of our other weapons have enchantments and a select few are filled with poison. Harry stood up and stared at his approaching father and his fathers friend. Every adult and kid except the weasleys that was there that day exactly a year ago was there. There was also a girl Ron's age and Dumbeldore. James, Sirius, and Dumbeldore approached us. "You guys look familiar." James said. "Well of course they do. Welcome Realities Soliders." Dumbeldore said. "I don't recongise you though, little one." he said to Ash. "I don't fight yet. I'm to young, I'm still training. And don't call me that." Ash yelled the last part. Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm. Listen you old fool, I don't know why you are trying to be nice, but I would rather fight Zach himself than be here." Harry said. "Lucan, surely you jave fought Zach before to, right?" I asked him. "Yeah fights anyone who he deems worthy. He is the leader of your so called destiny." Cassie said. We all knew he hasn't fought Zach. "That's none of youre buissness." He said. "Its not our fault you have the magical aura of an eleven year old." Ash said innocently. When Lucan raisesd his wand we watched amused. Ash raised his dagger, yes we gave a seven year old a dagger, and ducked Lucans spell. Harry laughed. "Shouldn't have done that Luc…" he was saying before Cassie covered his mouth. He realized he almost called him Lucifer. Some people noticed it but nothing was said as suddenly Lucan yelled, "OW!" Ash came back smiling. Lucan laid on the ground with blood soaking his shirt. My friends and I walked over to him. You could tell Ash stabbed him in the shoulder. He was full out crying. After the shock wore off everybody else ran over to him. "Honey, honey." Lily was saying but it was way to dramatic. "Its going to be alright son, hang in there." James said. "They will pay for this. Don't worry." Sirius said to his godson. My friends and I were cracking up. Even Harry who barely ever laughed in public. Well really none of us laugh in public. "Have to keep a straight face, no happiness, anger, or anything, only blank." as Harry would say. "You guys are so stupid." Fred informed them. "Yeah its just a stab wound." George said. "Each one of us has scars worse than that." Sasha said. "Be happy Ash didn't use the one filled with poison." Alex said. "Yes, or use a fatal attack." Harry supplied. James stood up. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE. HE IS THE CHOSEN ONE. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO MY SON. ONE DAY YOU WILL NEED TO BE SAVED BUT HE WONT SAVE YOU NOW." James yelled. Ash was the only one who flinched before I put a hand on his shoulder. Harry grabbed James by the collar and pulled him an inch off the gound.

**James pov**

The leader pulled me off the ground. For the first time I got a look at his face. His eyes were green and familiar. They were dull and you could tell he's been through a lot. By looking at them I could tell they used to be bright. He looked me right in the eye and I stared at him. "He will never have to save me. I, unlike him, have friends who actually like me, not the title. Lucan's friends are short lived and are only with him because of the legacy that didn't belong to him." He said in a flat, calm, and cold tone. I would never say it but, he was really scaring me. He then pushed me down and I fell all the way to the ground. He kicked me in the stomach and was about to walk away when Dumbeldore stepped up. "Who are you really?" he asked. He turned around very slowly. He glared at the headmaster. I really thought for a moment that Dumbeldore would drop dead. "Is my life any of your buissness. Just because some foolish idiots think youre the best wizard in the world doesn't mean you know half of whats going on. You are nothing more than a nosey, selfish, annoying, self conceited, and stupid bastard." He said. All of us expect his friends stared at him shocked and we were all even more shocked when my five year olds went up to him.

**Harry's pov**

I watched as my sister and brother came up to me. "We have a secret." Shay said. I smiled at my friends then looked at them again. "Bend down." Josh told me. I did. "We don't like Lucan." Shay told me. I could tell that all the adults were about ready to attack when I smiled at my brother. "Or Dumbdoor." Josh said. I wasn't sure if he said it like that on purpose or he couldn't pronounce the real name. Either way I smiled and twelve year old Sara came and pulled them away. "I've met you before." Shay said as she was being pulled away. I shook my head as Lily fret over her two youngest. Everybody with them looked at me with loathing expect for Shay, Josh, and Cole who was to young to know what was going on. I walked over to them. I bent down. "Bye guys." They smiled until I said bye. I got up and started walking past my friends. They followed me. "Wait." Dumbdoor called.

Give me some couples and, yes i do take o.c., so suggest.


End file.
